Wise conversations
by Tommy-yomz
Summary: As Eriol Hiiragizawa have to go to England, Tomoyo and Sakura planned to visit him and...
1. Leaving, Pool party and conversations

The day of Eriol's departure. They're on his house and they're suddenly talking about him leaving early.

"I have to go to England now that I'm finished to test Sakura-san" Eriol said.

"Can I write to you, Hi-kun?" Sakura said. Eriol nodded,

"Of course, you may." Eriol responded.

"I'll write, too." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded again and smiled cheerfully to her.

"Wait, I'll get our presents for you. But where did I put it again?" Kaho said. Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura laughed.

"They're in my room, under the bed." Eriol said. Kaho immediately run to Eriol's house.

"Kaho is already forgetful because of her age." Eriol said while smiling. The two girls laughed but not for too long `cause Kaho already arrived fast. Sakura ran fast to Kaho.

"You watch Mizuki-sensei with kind eyes. Now you have the kindest eye." Tomoyo said as she watched Him. He smiled at her,

"You truly have amazing powers of observation." Then he smiled. She gratefully returned the smile.

"We'll depart at 10 am, unfortunately you have classes." He smiled a little sadly. Tomoyo stared at him a little and said,

"Don't worry I'll do something to see you departing." She said to make him a little happy. Eriol stared at her in amusement because he knows the power of a Daidouji.

Sakura returned with Kaho and gave Tomoyo the necklace.

"To-chan, isn't Hi-kun amazing?" Sakura said. She stared at her confusingly then not for a while she already know what she meant then smiled,

"Yes. Hiiragizawa-kun is really good at making things." Tomoyo said then smiled at Eriol and Kaho.

"Arigato, Daidouji-san. I'm happy for your compliment." Eriol said.

"Well then, we have to go. I have to packed my things for tomorrow." He said. The two girls is waving a goodbye to the two person.

The day after that is Monday, Tomoyo, as usual, came early in school. It's still 7:05 am then she decided to take a tour around their campus. She wondered but stops when she heard a voice behind her.

"Taking a detour while it's still early? As expected." A voice asked.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked.

"Nice guess, Daidouji-san." Eriol said. The girl wonders why he's here then,

"If you're wondering why I'm here then I'll say that I came to give a letter to _my cute descendant_, Sakura-san and of course you, Daidouji-san." He said. Tomoyo's mouth is shaped in an O but she still smiled.

"Oh. Are you a mind-reader, Hiiragizawa-kun?" She asked.

"No, I'm not but I can see it in your eyes. So, here's the letters. Can you give it to Sakura-san and _my cute descendant_?" Eriol said while askind for a favor. She nodded and said,

"Of course, I can give it to them." She said then smiled. Then he waved goodbye.

* * *

At exactly 8:00, Tomoyo gave the letters to them. As

she read her's

_ Daidouji-san, I know that this is a bit too early but I wish you a happy b-day. Maybe, I'll come to your b-day but I still don't know but look forward to it, ne? Sayonara. You've been a great friend for me and I hope when I came there, you call me my name and knock off the formalities. Well, That's all. Good bye._

_Your matchmaking partner,_

_ Hiiragizawa-kun.  
_

* * *

Its 9:40am. Tomoyo goes to ask Terada-sensei.

"Sensei, Can we leave for a while because were catching Hiiragizawa-kun's flight to say goodbye to him." She hopefully asked.

"Okay but you should be here by 10:10 so that you can catch your second class." He smiled to him then added " Good luck and say my greeting to him."

"Hai, sensei. Arigato Gozaimasu." she smiled then run fast to meet Sakura and Syaoran at the gate.

She arrived there and said " Sensei said that its okay but we should be here by 10:10." The two nodded and Tomoyo's limousine arrived.

"You two, get on fast." she turned to her driver and said "In the airport, please." The Driver nodded.

* * *

They arrived and ran fast to go to Attendant's place.

"I found them, Faster." Syaoran said immediately. The two girls ran nodded and ran.

Tomoyo can't break and fall in Eriol's arm which suprised Eriol.

"Gomenasai, Hiiragizawa-kun" she apologized.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Daidouji-san, can you please stand up cause the people is already staring at us?" He smiled. Then quickly she stand up while turning her head shyly.

"Where is Mizuki-sensei? I don't see her around." she asked.

"Ah. She already took the flight earlier than me." He said turning his attention to his _cute descendant_ and Sakura.

"Oh. May I ask why you're here?" He asked Syaoran. He did not frown from his nickname.

"Tomoyo did something just to see you here." Syaoran said.

"We thanked Tomoyo for doing this. By the way, Hi-kun, I hope you come back here to meet us again." Sakura said. Syaoran and Tomoyo nodded.

"Well, of course I'll come back here but I'm not sure when." Eriol said. The flight attendant announce the England and they know that its his time to

go.

"Have a safe trip." Syaoran said. Sakura smiled and said,

"Come back here someday and have a happy trip." Sakura said. Then he turned his head but little disappointed because Tomoyo did not say goodbye or something, then all of a sudden,

"Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo said while he turned his head.

"Yes?" he asked. Before he knows it, she's already in front of him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come back here, please, so that the whole gang will have another bond moment." she said softly. He smiled and nodded.

* * *

After 2 and a half year, it's Tomoyo's b-day and she invited the whole gang to come to her b-day and she said that she already asked permissions from their parents.

"Kura-chan, Li-kun, Chi-chi, Rika-chin, Yama-kun, Nao-chan, Mei-mei. Can you prepare a two-day clothes for my b-day?"She asked. The others exchange glances then said,

"Ok." at one time.

"Oh. Meet me at the penguin park around 8:00 am tomorrow,please." she added before she goes home.

* * *

It's already exact 8:00 am in the morning and all of them are waiting for Sakura. After 4 minutes and 55 seconds, they decided to count.

"5...4...3...2...1"

"HOE, I'm so sorry, To-chan." She apologized. Tomoyo shook her head and said,

"Its ok. Now that were here, can you please go inside the car?" She asked. All of them are going in inside the limousine.

* * *

They arrived at the gathering place where they're going to celebrate Tomoyo's b-day.

"Wow. This is a nice place, To-chan." Sakura said.

"Okaa-sama chose this place. I think it's going to be a pool party." Tomoyo said.

"Pool Party?" all of them asked at a time.

"Yes. There's going to have a galaxy-time machine, Lover's cavalries, Story-telling house, Play house, Lie-testing house, Meter Shower, Pool for beginners, Salon power-house and Confessions magical world."she said.

"Wow. It look like's all of us have a ride or something to go-in for." Naoko said.

"Well, what do you want first? Pool party, Eating or games?" Tomoyo asked?

"Pool Party" All of them said including Tomoyo.

"Well then, shall we go to our bedrooms?"Tomoyo asked. They nodded.

"There's only a 1 wide room for all of us but have a 10 beds." She said.

"10 beds?" Meilin asked.

"Oh, its real, why it is 10 beds, To-chan?" Sakura also asked

"Well, its because I'm expecting someone to come today." Tomoyo said leaving the two in their thoughts.

"You'll know soon." Syaoran said.

"How did you know that, Li-kun? Rika asked.

"Well, I just know it." He said while Tomoyo smiled at him.

"Did you know that people's mind is -" Yamazaki said as Chiharu interrupts him and saying "Hai, Hai."

"Before that, please change into your suits."Tomoyo instructed. They all smiled.

"Wow. What a pretty room." Sakura said.

"This will be Kura-chan's bed, this one is Mei-mei, that one is Chi-chi, that another one is Rika-chin and the other one at the corner is for Nao-chan." Tomoyo pointed.

"Where's yours?" Rika asked.

"The one in the middle is mine." She said while smiling. "I'll wait you all in the hall near the cafe."

* * *

Tomoyo's P.O.V.

"I wonder what I should wear."

After deciding what she should wear, she found a lavander swim suit that suits her whiteness.

"This kinda okay for me."

"I should go at the hall now."

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Everyone." Tomoyo waved. As they come nearer and nearer, they saw her camcorder with her. All of them sweat dropped.

"O-oh. Y-You have you Cam- ah, camcorder with you, h-huh? Heh Heh." Sakura said. Tomoyo decided to speak but interrupted by all of them as they get her camcorder away from her and they decided to push her in the pool.

"Aaahhh." Tomoyo yelled. Unfortunately, Tomoyo grabbed their suits so that all of them will be pushed in the pool. Tomoyo laughed as they glared at her.

"Uh-oh." Tomoyo whispered. Then slowly by slowly they began to run in the water to chase her before she got away, they pull her towards the slide as they ride on it.

"Aaahhhh. I'll kill you when I'm done with this." Tomoyo keep on shouting because of the whirl pool under the slide.

As the ride is done. Sakura recognized the man who is getting nearer and nearer at Tomoyo and shouted,

"Hi-k-" Syaoran immediately covered her mouth and whispered,

"Shh, this is a surprise for Tomoyo." Syaoran explained.

"Oh, okay, I understand." she said as the whole gang excitedly looking at Tomoyo.

* * *

At the mean time...

"Where's Kura-chan and others?" she wondered. Then suddenly, someone took her hand and kissed it. As she turned to the man, she gasped and said,

"Eri-kun." as she hugs him. He blushed at the pet name.

"You totally called me by my name, huh." Tomoyo nodded. "So can I call you To-chan, too?" he asked.

"Of course."she said. Eriol led Tomoyo to the table so that they can speak.

"Who's with you?" she asked.

"Nakuru and Spinel." he said.

"Oh. Where are they?"she asked.

"Actually, they're here with me. So, is it okay?"he asked. She nodded and said "Of course."

"You know, I missed you. I'm so glad you're back." she said. She smiled at him and because of that smile his heart beat almost skipped.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, er... umm..."she can't find the words.

"Well, of course, you're my friend, Kura-chan's friend and Li-kun's friend."she smiled at him. He feel delighted and said,

"By the way, where's Mizuki-san?"she asked.

"She's still in England." he smiled sadly.

"Why are you smiling sadly?"she asked. Of course, its Tomoyo, she can really figure it out.

"She had someone." he said.

"Oh. I hope you're not lonely."she said.

"Well, I'm not because a certain person caught my interests." he said to her.

"oh." she said disappointedly but unfortunately Eriol caught it.

"So, who is she? Do I know her?" she asked.

"You'll know her after this celebration." he said.

"Okay."

* * *

Mean while, the gang and Nakuru are eavesdropping...

* * *

"I think someone are eavesdropping us." he said but in a tiny voice.

"It seems its like what you said." she said.

"Care to show them some little performances?" he asked.

"Okay but what should we do?"she asked.

"Can you give me your hand?" he asked. The girl nodded. Eriol take her hand with him and make her close some distances that it almost looks like he's gonna kiss Tomoyo.

Closer...

Closer...

Closer...

His head is in the side of Tomoyo's cheek.

"Eri-kun?" she called him in a very tiny voice as she blushed very red.

"Don't worry." he reassured her. Then a little nod.

"Put you hand in the back of my hand and scrub it. It's one of our little performances." He instructed as he smiles at her. She did what he told her and...

* * *

"Oh my gosh, what are they doing?" "Kissing" " No way" "To-to-to-chan's hand is at the back of Eri-kun's head" "Hiiragizawa, you're dead."

* * *

They heard a very loud gasp coming from the bushes. The two of them starting to laugh...

"You all come out there now." Eriol said.

"Care to say what you all doing there?" Tomoyo asked.


	2. Little argue and Truth or Dare

**Previews Chapter:**

They heard a very loud gasp coming from the bushes. The two of them started to laugh.

"You all come out there now." Eriol said.

"Care to say what you all doing there?" Tomoyo asked.

"We are not doing anything, To-chan." Sakura said, innocently. Tomoyo smiled her evil smile.

"I see, then why are you gasping, Rika-chin?" Tomoyo asked. Rika looked away.

"Well, it's nothing. We're just watching you two." Rika said. Tomoyo nodded. Syaoran then held Tomoyo's hand. He led her to the table while he led Eriol to the door.

"Li-kun, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, confused. Syaoran sighed.

"Stay away from him, understand?" Syaoran said.

"Why do I need to stay away from him?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, first, he's evil. Second, I don't like him." Syaoran explained. Tomoyo's shocked.

"Li-kun, he is not EVIL!" Tomoyo said, glaring slightly.

"To-chan, he's just being protective but Syaoran-kun, that's wrong." Sakura said. Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Sorry, anyway, Hiiragizawa, I don't want YOU to kiss HER, understand?" Syaoran said, glaring. Eriol sighed.

"I didn't kiss her and what if I do?" Eriol challenged him.

"You're dead." Syaoran said. Tomoyo put her hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Li-kun, he's a good person and a good friend to us so please don't get mad at him."  
Tomoyo said. Syaoran sighed then nodded. Tomoyo, then, giggled and hugged him and then she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Li-kun." Tomoyo said. Suddenly, Eriol took her away from Syaoran. Tomoyo turned around and saw his eyes full of jealousy.

"What's wrong, Eri-kun?" Tomoyo said, blushing. Eriol blushed.

"It's nothing, anyway, come with me." Eriol said. He took her hand and led her somewhere. Syaoran chuckled.

"What's wrong, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked. He looked at her then whispered on her ear.

"Hiiragizawa blushed." Syaoran said, smirking.

"KAWAII!" Sakura exclaimed. He nodded then they started to laugh.

**Somewhere:**

"Where are we going, Eri-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just follow me." Eriol said, smiling. She nodded then blushed. They stopped in a plum blossom tree.

"Turn around, To-chan." Eriol said. She turned around and she felt her hair being lifted. She blushed when she felt Eriol's warm hand on her neck. Eriol is putting the violet necklace on her neck. Then, he turned her around.

"There, it suits you, To-chan." Eriol said, smiling.

"Thanks, Eri-kun." Tomoyo said.

"Happy Birthday, To-chan." Eriol said, hugging her. Then, she blushed as he kissed her cheeks. He noticed that she's read.

"Are you okay, To-chan?" Eriol asked. She blushed more when Eriol put his hand on her forehead.

"I-I'm okay." Tomoyo said.

"Are you sure you don't have fever?" Eriol asked, worried. She nodded. Then, he smiled gently.

"Come on, let's go back." Eriol said. She nodded, blushing. They go back.

"So, what did you do there?" Meilin asked, smirking.

"I just gave my first gift." Eriol said.

"Oh, your first gift." Naoko said.

"You mean, there's more?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Master really prepared for it." Nakuru said. Eriol blushed.

"Anyway, Hi-kun, we'll you tell us what type of girl you want?" Rika asked.

"Well, I want a kind and nice girl." Eriol said, looking at Tomoyo in the corner of his eye.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Chiharu asked. He shook his head.

"I don't have one." Eriol asked. All of them smiled.

"Well, can you describe your crush, the one who caught your interest?" Yamazaki asked.

"Well, she have a beautiful voice, she's generous, she's kind and nice, she's pretty like Aphrodite and she's not selfish." Eriol said. Tomoyo bit her lip, stopping herself form crying.

"Last, is she here?" Syaoran asked, glaring.

"Hmm, let's see, maybe, maybe not." Eriol said, smiling. Then the girl giggled except Tomoyo.

"To-chan, how about we play truth or dare?" Sakura asked. She looked at her.

"Sure, no big deal." Tomoyo said.

Sitting position; Circle:

Tomoyo –Sakura-Syaoran-Meilin-Chiharu-Naoko-Rika-Yamazaki and Eriol in the right of Tomoyo.

"Who's first?" Sakura asked. Yamazaki raised his hand.

"Yama-kun, truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, dare." Yamazaki said.

"Umm, I dare you to drink a two-shot of the bar." Sakura said, sticking her tongue out.

"Sure." Yamazaki said. He get a drink glass then he poured it. Drinking, he bit the lemon. Then, after a minute, he poured another. This time, he bit the lemon with salt on top of it.

"God, it's on fire." Yamazaki said. They laugh.

"Mei-mei, truth or dare?" Yamazaki asked.

"Hmm, maybe dare." Meilin said.

"I dare you to… prank call your favorite restaurant." Yamazaki said. She glared at him.

"Fine." Meilin said. She picked the phone and dialed the restaurant.

"Hello, umm… is your refrigerator running?" Meilin asked, blushing.

"_Yeah, why?"_

"Well, you better go catch it." Meilin said, with that, she put the phone down.

"Gosh, you made me like a fool there, Yama." Meilin said. Yamazaki grinned.

"Syaoran, truth or dare." Meilin asked.

"Truth." Syaoran said.

**To be continued…**


	3. The best birthday in her whole life

**Preview:**

"Syaoran, truth or dare." Meilin asked.

"Truth." Syaoran said.

**Chapter 3:**

Meilin smirked. Then, she looked at Tomoyo who tilted her head in confusion. Meilin averted her gaze from Tomoyo to Syaoran.

"Is it true that you love To-chan?" Meilin asked. Sakura gaped. Syaoran blushed in embarrassment.

"EEEHH?" Sakura yelled. Syaoran looked at her. Tomoyo started filming.

"Of course not, there's someone else I love." Syaoran said, blushing. Meilin hummed.

"Sure, and next time, I'll reveal her." Meilin said, smirking. Syaoran glared at her then he cleared his throat.

"Hiiragizawa, truth or dare?" Syaoran asked. _Ha-ha. Revenge is sweet. _Syaoran thought, smirking.

"My, my, it'll be a hard choice." Eriol said. Syaoran glared at him.

"Just pick it, damn it." Syaoran cursed. Eriol smiled.

"Sure, and I'll pick… Dare." Eriol said. Syaoran smirked.

"Fine, I dare you to kiss… Sasaki-san," Syaoran said. Eriol smiled nervously then he walked towards her. "..On the lips." Syaoran finished. Eriol glared at him. Tomoyo saddened but she shrugged it. _It's just a dare. It's just a dare. _Tomoyo chanted. Rika suddenly glared at Syaoran. _I'll get Li-kun later. To-chan will be sad. _Rika thought. Eriol leaned in then pecked her on the lips. Then, he stands up.

"Now, who will be my victim for today?" Eriol asked himself out loud. He looked at Tomoyo who smiled. He smiled, too.

"To-chan, truth or dare?" Eriol asked. She gaped. Then, she tilted her head; she placed her index finger to her cheek.

"Hmm, umm, dare?" Tomoyo said. He smiled.

"I dare you to play 5-question-confession with me." Eriol said. She blinked. She nodded.

"Okay, first question, is the one you like… smart?" Eriol asked. She blushed.

"Well, yeah, he's smart. What about you, is she cute?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura giggled.

"No, she's not cute. She's so pretty. Is he kind?" Eriol said. She blinked. Syaoran hummed.

"Yeah, he's very kind. Is she singing?" Tomoyo asked. Rika giggled.

"Yeah, is he playing an instrument?" Eriol asked. She blinked. _It's weird. Maybe he already knows that I like him?_ Tomoyo thought.

"Yeah, is she smart?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, she's very smart. Is he here?" Eriol asked. She gulped.

"Yeah, he's here. Is she here also?" Tomoyo asked. He smiled.

"And my last question. Is he sitting on your right side and is talking with you now?" Eriol asked. She gulped.

"Well, umm…" Tomoyo started.

"Yes or maybe no?" Eriol asked, smiling. She looked down. She inhaled.

"Yes, he's talking with me right now." Tomoyo said, avoiding his gaze. He smiled.

"So, you're last question?" Eriol asked.

"Well, she's wondering if you like her, too. So, do you also like her?" Tomoyo asked. He smiled.

"Maybe I like her and maybe I love her." Eriol said, smiling. She hugged him. Sakura squealed. Syaoran looked around.

"Where's Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked. They also looked around.

"He's here with me just now." Tomoyo said. They sighed. Then, Syaoran heard something.

"Did you hear that?" Syaoran asked.

"Hear what?" Sakura asked.

"Fireworks." Syaoran said. Sakura squealed again.

"Come on; let's go to the roof top." Sakura said. Chiharu blinked.

"There's a roof top here?" She asked. She nodded. Then, they run upstairs. They saw colorful fireworks. Suddenly, there's a big fireworks that said 'Happy Birthday, Tomoyo'. Tomoyo smiled. Then, she received a text from Eriol. _Look behind you._ She looked behind her then smiled. He gestured her to come there. She nodded as she tiptoed. He gave her a violet bracelet. She smiled.

"Thanks, I thought you go somewhere. You suddenly vanished. He chuckled.

"Come sit here and lower your voice." Eriol said. She nodded as she sat. Then, she stared at the bracelet.

"Tomoyo." Eriol called. She looked at him, smiling. Eriol leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes widened. Then, she started to laugh.

"Stop laughing." Eriol said. Tomoyo tucked her hair behind her ear while laughing. Eriol stopped her hand then he leaned in again. This time, she closed her eyes. _It's not a dream right? It's real kiss from him. _Tomoyo thought.

**To be continued…**

Sorry if it's short. Please remember to review. Thanks…


	4. Romantic chapter

**Sorry if I'm only updating often. I apologize. I'm just busy continuing my other stories and my 3****rd**** year high school life is hard. We had so many assignments and quizzes, so, please, forgive me. =)**

**Preview:**

"Stop laughing." Eriol said. Tomoyo tucked her hair behind her ear while laughing. Eriol stopped her hand then he leaned in again. This time, she closed her eyes. _It's not a dream right? It's real kiss from him. _Tomoyo thought.

**Chapter 4; Next Morning:**

Tomoyo woke up early. She saw Meilin brushing her hair. Sakura and other are still sleeping.

"Good morning, Mei-mei." Tomoyo greeted. Meilin pouted at her. She blinked.

"I hate you, To-chan." Meilin said. She blinked, again.

"You hate me? Why?" She asked. Meilin pouted.

"You still look beautiful even though you just woke up." Meilin said. She's having a hard time on her hair. Tomoyo smiled gently as she snatches the brush gently. She begins combing Meilin's hair. Meilin smiled.

"So, what happen yesterday night?" She asked. She blinked.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked. Meilin hummed.

"Well, I kind of saw Eri-kun kissing our little To-chan." Meilin whispered. Her eyes went wide.

"You saw it? And here I thought I was just dreaming." She said. Meilin giggled. Then, she finished combing her hair. They switched. Meilin is the one brushing Tomoyo's hair now.

"Well, I don't know if we're dating now." Tomoyo said. Meilin looked at her through the mirror.

"You should ask him that." Meilin said. She sighed.

"Mei-mei, I'm not a frank girl." She said. Meilin giggled.

"I know but sometimes you have to do it." Meilin said. She smiled.

"Yeah, sometimes, even if it hurts others, right?" She asked. Meilin giggled. Then, something shocked them.

"I'm so jealous; you're able to comb To-chan's hair." Rika whispered at Meilin. Meilin gasped. She turned around and saw Rika.

"Don't sneak up like that. It's freaky, you know." Meilin said, sighing in relief. Rika giggled.

"Sure, anyway, it's my turn." Rika said, winking. They laughed.

"Then, are the two of you an official couple?" Rika asked. The two gasped.

"How did you know that, Rika-chin?" Tomoyo asked. Rika giggled.

"I'm not the only one, all of us noticed it. We just gave the two of you a time to be sweet with each other." Rika said. Tomoyo blushed.

"Well, I don't even know if we're already a couple so I can't answer your question." Tomoyo said. Rika blinked.

"You kissed even though you don't know if you're already an item?" Rika asked. She nodded.

"Well, I can't ask him, I'm too shy to ask." Tomoyo said, frowning. Meilin and Rika smiled.

"Hmm, don't worry, we'll help you." Meilin said. Tomoyo smiled and nodded. Then, Chiharu woke up.

"What's the commotion?" Chiharu said, yawning. The three smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing, some girl's stuff." Rika said. Chiharu pouted.

"I'm a girl, too, you know." Chiharu said. Meilin giggled.

"It's all about our Eri-kun with our cute To-chan." Meilin said. Tomoyo blushed.

"Mou, stop teasing me…" Tomoyo said. Chiharu smiled.

"Well, then, do you really love him?" Chiharu asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Yeah, my heart beats so fast whenever he's near." Tomoyo said, blushing. The three squealed.

"Aww, if only Eri-kun knows that." Chiharu said. Meilin grinned.

"I wonder how he'll act if he finds it out?" Meilin asked. Rika laughed.

"He'll probably smile and tease our To-chan, I guess." Rika said. Then, the four laughed together. After that, someone knocked. Meilin opened the door and revealed Eriol.

"Good morning, Mei, is To-chan around?" Eriol asked. The girls muttered 'aww'. Meilin nodded.

"Yup, she's here, wait… To-chan, Eri-kun's looking for you." Meilin said. Tomoyo blushed and walked over the door. Meilin goes away.

"Umm, what is it, Eri-kun?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled then he leaned and kissed her. Tomoyo gasped then blushed.

"W-what was that for?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled.

"Morning kiss… anyway, don't I get a kiss?" Eriol teased. She blushed more. Then, she tiptoed and kissed his cheek. Eriol blushed, too. He covered his face with one hand. Tomoyo noticed it.

"W-what's wrong, Eri-kun...?" Tomoyo asked. He shook his head.

"I kind of felt happy when you kissed me." Eriol said, blushing. Tomoyo giggled. She tiptoed again and this time, she kissed his lips.

"There, so anything you want?" Tomoyo asked, blushing.

"Umm, I want to invite you make some breakfast." Eriol said, blushing. Tomoyo smiled.

"Sure, wait a minute; I'll just call the other girls to help us." Tomoyo said. Eriol stopped her.

"Actually, I want to do it with only the both of us." Eriol said, blushing. Tomoyo smiled and hugged him.

"Of course, come on, let's go." Tomoyo said. _Mou, how can I not love this man? He's too sweet. _Tomoyo thought. On the way to the kitchen,

"Ne, Eri-kun, are we a c-couple already?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol chuckled.

"Of course, why did you ask?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"Well, I don't know if you really love me." Tomoyo said. Eriol stopped.

"I love you, Tomoyo, I'm just shy and I always mess up so I didn't tell it." Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed.

"Actually, its okay, I know since your heart is beating so fast that even I can hear it." Tomoyo teased. Eriol chuckled.

"Anyway, did Syaoran confessed already?" Eriol asked. She shook her head.

"Not yet, you even beat him to it." Tomoyo said. They sighed in unison.

"What should we do? They love each other since 5th grade." Tomoyo said. Eriol smirked.

"How about we ask the gang to help them confess with each other?" Eriol suggested. Tomoyo's eyes lit up.

"You're right; we should cooperate and make them confess since they can't find the right timing to do so." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled. Tomoyo stopped in front of him.

"Eri-kun, thanks for being a friend, best friend and a lover to me. I-I-I love you, too." Tomoyo said, avoiding his gaze. Then, Eriol leaned in and the two kissed for a long time.

**To be continued.**


	5. Funny moments

**I'm really sorry for the late update. I'm just very busy about school, there's so much reports, assignments, quiz, and homework, I'm really sorry. Anyway, enjoy reading. =)**

**Preview:**

"Eri-kun, thanks for being a friend, best friend and a lover to me. I-I-I love you, too." Tomoyo said, avoiding his gaze. Then, Eriol leaned in and the two kissed for a long time.

**Chapter 5; Kitchen:**

The two of them is currently cooking their breakfast. Eriol noticed how good Tomoyo in cooking.

"Wow, you can be a wife already." Eriol asked. Tomoyo blinked.

"Eh, what do you mean?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled.

"You can cook, take care of little children's, you have patience. You have everything a perfect wife has." Eriol said. She blushed.

"Y-you think so?" She asked. He nodded.

"I wonder who your husband will be." He said. She blushed.

"W-well, it-it can be you." She said, blushing. He chuckled.

"And you'll be my wife, that's for sure." He said. She blushed.

"H-how come? Y-you can love another girl other than me." She said. He smiled.

"You're right, but you're my destined wife and I will not love any girl other than you." He said, sweetly. She blushed.

"You know, you're so sweet." She confessed. He smiled.

"Well, it's because you're so smart and helpful. Your kindness makes me want to do good things too, and when I hear you laugh, I think my heart skips a beat. It's the most significant sound in my life. I don't know if I'd be able to live without it, without you." Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed.

"Y-you don't have to praise me." Tomoyo said.

"I'm not praising you, I'm telling the truth." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled as she cooks.

"Stop it already, Eri-kun." Tomoyo said, blushing. Eriol hugged her from behind.

"Please don't leave no matter what happens." Eriol said. Tomoyo blinked, surprised.

"Of course I won't." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled.

_God, I love her so much._ Eriol thought. Then, he released her and returned back to cooking.

**Girl's room:**

"Hmm, do you smell that?" Sakura asked. Meilin sniffed.

"It smell's like soup, I guess." Meilin said. Rika smiled.

"Look's like the breakfast is ready." Rika said. They smiled.

"I'll just call the guys." Chiharu said. Naoko smiled.

"I'll come with you, Chi-chi." Naoko said. She nodded as they go out of the room. Meilin smiled.

"I wonder who cooked." Meilin said, smirking. Sakura looked at her, confused.

"Why, of course, the chef." Sakura said. Rika giggled.

"I wonder about that." Rika said. Sakura looked at the two.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said. They smiled.

"Well, it's possible that To-chan made our breakfast…" Meilin started.

"…with her loving boyfriend, Eri-kun." Rika finished. They smirked. Sakura blinked.

"So?" Sakura said. They sighed.

"Kura-chan, it means that they look like a new-wed couple." Meilin said. Sakura realized it.

"Oh, OH, you're right." Sakura said. They smiled.

"I bet To-chan is so happy." Rika said. The two nodded. The three proceeded to the dining room.

**Boy's room:**

Chiharu knocked.

"Guys, its breakfast time already." Chiharu said. Someone opened the door.

"What's with you?" Syaoran asked. Chiharu sighed.

"Like I said, it's already breakfast time." Chiharu repeated. Syaoran sighed and nodded.

"We'll be down in a minute." Syaoran said. Chiharu smiled. Rika giggled.

"Oh, and Kura-chan is looking forward today." Rika said, mysteriously. Syaoran blinked.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked. Chiharu smiled.

"Be fast before the food cools down." Chiharu said. The two went directly to the dining hall.

**Dining room:**

"Good morning, Eri-kun and To-chan." Sakura said. The two smiled.

"Morning, come take a seat…" Tomoyo said.

"Where's Chi-chi and Nao-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, they went to the boy's room to fetch the two boys." Meilin answered. Tomoyo smiled.

"I see, then, care if we wait for them first?" Tomoyo asked. They smiled.

_What a great manner she haves. I'm so lucky to have her._ Eriol thought.

_Eriol is so lucky to have a girl like To-chan._ The three girls thought.

"Of course…" Eriol said. Sakura looked at him.

"Did you just read my mind?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo blinked. Eriol gave her a look that said are-you-crazy look.

"Of course, not, why would I?" Eriol asked. Meilin looked from left to right.

"Well, you did say, 'of course'…" Sakura said. Eriol smiled. Rika raised her eyebrow.

"That's a reply from me to To-chan." Eriol said. Sakura's mouth formed an 'O'.

"I see, well, I thought you read my mind." Sakura said. Eriol is taken back but chuckled.

"I see, I see, well, and what did you think anyway?" Eriol asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I-It's nothing, nothing at all…" Sakura said. Eriol just smiled but it really did confuse him. Meilin sighed.

"Anyway, Hiiragizawa, you better treat To-chan like she's a treasure." Meilin said. Eriol blinked.

"Of course, anyway, she not like a treasure, SHE'S a treasure." Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed.

"Because if you didn't you won't find any other girl like her anymore." Meilin said. Eriol smiled.

"I know, I know, there's no need for me to find any other girl because she's already enough for me." Eriol said, sweetly. Sakura smiled.

_Eriol is so sweet when it comes to To-chan. _Sakura thought.

"I hope the two of you become lovers for eternity." Sakura said. Eriol shook his head.

"That's impossible because someday, I'm going to propose to her and we will be husband and wife." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Enough of that already, please." Tomoyo said, blushing. They laughed. Then, Naoko and Chiharu came.

"What took you girls so long?" Rika asked.

"Well, the guys are so slow." Chiharu explained. Then, Rika looked behind them.

"Then, where are they?" Rika asked. Naoko sighed.

"Bathroom," Naoko said. The girls sighed, except Tomoyo.

"You should take a sit while we wait for them." Tomoyo said, smiling. They smiled. Finally, the two boys arrived and went it.

"What's the commotion?" Syaoran asked. Chiharu glared.

"There's no commotion, we're gonna eat breakfast, mind you." Chiharu said. Tomoyo nervously giggled. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Just come here, Syao-kun." Sakura said. Syaoran blushed. They rolled their eyes. The two boys finally sat down. They began to eat.

"Anyways, this food is great Tomoyo. Your chef is really skillful." Syaoran commented, smiling. Tomoyo blushed. Eriol coughed.

"A-actually we cooked that." Tomoyo said. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Who do you mean by "we"?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Eriol and I," Tomoyo said. Syaoran glared at Eriol.

"You're alone with Tomoyo this whole cooking time?" Syaoran asked. Eriol smiled.

"Why, yes, my cute little descendant, how can WE cook if there's only her?" Eriol said, teasing him. Syaoran gaped.

"You gave up that nickname a long time ago, why call me again?" Syaoran asked. Eriol smiled innocently.

"What, my cute little descendant, are you talking about?" Eriol asked. Syaoran is turning red from anger.

"That! The one you just said." Syaoran said. Eriol smiled.

"What, my cute little descendant?" Eriol teased. Tomoyo coughed.

"Excuse me but we're having a breakfast, you two." Tomoyo said, darkly and is smiling. The two shut up. The girls snickered.

"I'm sorry," Eriol and Syaoran said. Tomoyo smiled gently. The girls giggled a little.

"Come on, we have to enjoy our food." Tomoyo said. They nodded.


	6. Arguments

**Preview:**

"Excuse me but we're having a breakfast, you two." Tomoyo said, darkly and is smiling. The two shut up. The girls snickered.

"I'm sorry," Eriol and Syaoran said. Tomoyo smiled gently. The girls giggled a little.

"Come on, we have to enjoy our food." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

**Chapter 6; Arguments:**

Tomoyo and Sakura collects the plates while Eriol and Syaoran wipes the table. Meilin smiled at the sight. Smiling, she signals for the others to leave. They all nodded as they leave the four smiling and laughing together.

"Come on, Syao-kun; help Kura-chan wash the dishes." Tomoyo whispered. He blushed.

"W-why would I do that?" Syaoran protested. Tomoyo smirked.

"If you refuse, I will tell Kura-chan that you love her so much." Tomoyo said, leaving. Syaoran panicked. He immediately grabbed her hand as she gracefully turned around but tripped that made them fall.

"To-chan, are you finished-?" Eriol said. He stopped as he saw Syaoran and Tomoyo at the floor with Tomoyo on top. Eriol looked at them with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Eriol asked, angry. Tomoyo immediately stood up.

"It's not what you think." Tomoyo said. Eriol shook his head as he turned to leave. Tomoyo suddenly hugged him from behind, crying.

"Eri-kun, please, it's not what you think, please listen." Tomoyo said, crying. Eriol grabbed her hands and dropped it in a cold manner.

"Don't touch me!" Eriol yelled. That made Tomoyo stare in shock, he never shouted at her until now. She looked down and started to whimper. Sakura heard the commotion so she walked towards the kitchen.

_We're just so sweet at each other a while ago, why is this happening?_ Tomoyo thought. Syaoran sighed.

"Look, Eriol, it's not her fault." Syaoran said. Eriol looked at him, coldly.

"Yeah, right, I know what I saw." Eriol said. Syaoran inhaled. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

_What happened here?_ Sakura thought. She saw Tomoyo crying. She immediately runs to her side.

"To-chan, what happened?" Sakura asked.

"Eriol got mad because he saw me and Syao-kun at the floor, with me on top." Tomoyo explained. That made Sakura angry.

"Eri-kun, why did you make her cry?" Sakura asked. Eriol looked at her.

"It's her fault." Eriol simply said.

"Why don't you let her explain it to you?" Syaoran suggested. Eriol shook his head as he walks away. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, don't worry, he's just jealous." Syaoran said, hugging her. Sakura looked at them.

"I'll talk to him. I won't forgive him if he makes you cry again, To-chan." Sakura said. Tomoyo slightly smiled.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled as she follows Eriol.

"Eri-kun, did you know what you just did?" Sakura kinda yelled. Eriol looked at her.

"Aren't you jealous that they're so intimate?" Eriol asked. Sakura tilted her head.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked. By now, Tomoyo and Syaoran are watching them.

"You love Syaoran, right?" Eriol asked. Sakura blushed.

"O-of course, he's my best friend." Sakura denied. Eriol rolled his eyes.

"Not that love, I mean him as a boyfriend of yours." Eriol said. Sakura blushed even more.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sakura exclaimed. Eriol sighed.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Eriol asked. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Going to do?" Sakura asked. Eriol nodded.

"To me, you're angry at me right?" Eriol asked. Sakura nodded.

"I won't forgive you!" Sakura said. Eriol smiled slyly.

"You can't blame me. Tomoyo-chan is my sweetheart." Eriol blushed. Sakura sighed.

"You got jealous that you didn't even make her explain." Sakura said. Eriol saddened.

"She was on top of him. If you're in my situation, will you forgive Syaoran?" Eriol asked.

"Of course, because I trust he and I love him… so much." Sakura admitted, blushing. Syaoran blushed, too.

"Do you think Syaoran loves you, too?" Eriol asked. Sakura smiled.

"No but I'm happy for what we are now." Sakura said. Eriol sighed.

"Okay, if Syaoran said that he loves you, I will forgive Tomoyo-chan and will ask for forgiveness." Eriol said. Sakura and Tomoyo smiled. Tomoyo think it is time.

"Syaoran, do you love Sakura?" Tomoyo loudly asked. That made Sakura turned around. He blushed more and was speechless.

"Well….?" Tomoyo asked, waiting for an answer.

"I-I don't know." Syaoran lied. Tomoyo glared at him.

"Tell me the truth, Li Syaoran." Tomoyo said. Syaoran sighed.

"Y-yeah, more that what you think." Syaoran admitted, blushing. Tomoyo squealed.

"Finally, I'm so happy!" Tomoyo said. Tomoyo ran towards Eriol as he opens his arms to catch her. That made Sakura and Syaoran confuse.

"It's a success, Eri-kun!" Tomoyo said. Eriol blushed.

"Yes, well although that fall is not planned by us." Eriol said. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" The two asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"All of that was just an act to make you confess your love to each other." Tomoyo admitted. Eriol hugged Tomoyo behind.

"Well, I am actually ashamed of myself." Eriol said. Tomoyo tilted her head.

"Why? The plan is a success." Tomoyo said. Eriol blushed.

"I can't imagine that I yelled at you even though it was just an act." Eriol said. He saddened. Tomoyo giggled.

"Oh gosh, what are you thinking? I'm so proud of you, to be honest." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled slightly.

"Forgive me?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo pinched his cheeks.

"Okay although there's nothing for me to forgive you about." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled dreamily at her.

_I'm so damn lucky I became her boyfriend._ Eriol thought. He holds her chin as they both leaned. Tomoyo smilingly closed her eyes. Then, his lips touched hers. His hands went to his waist as her head went around his neck. Sakura and Syaoran blushed at the sight.

"U-umm… d-do you meant what you admitted?" Sakura asked. Syaoran blushed.

"Y-yeah…" Syaoran said. Sakura smiled.

"M-me, too…" Sakura said. Syaoran slowly linked their hands together. They both blushed even more. Tomoyo and Eriol blushed as they finished their kiss.

"I-I-I love you Eri..." Tomoyo whispered. He blushed more and more.

"I-I love… you too, Tomo…" Eriol said. Tomoyo looked at his face.

"Thanks for cooperating with me." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded as he wrapped his hands around Tomoyo.

**To be continued…**


	7. Band

**Preview:**

"I-I-I love you Eri..." Tomoyo whispered. He blushed more and more.

"I-I love… you too, Tomo…" Eriol said. Tomoyo looked at his face.

"Thanks for cooperating with me." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded as he wrapped his hands around Tomoyo.

**Chapter 7; Band:**

After what happened this morning, the girls are quietly walking around their room, trying not to be caught by the boys.

"Kura-chan, we have to go now." Tomoyo whispered. Sakura nodded. Tomoyo winked at Chiharu and others then nodded. Meilin peeked outside their room. She smiled.

"Safe!" Meilin said, grinning. They all smiled. Tomoyo goes out first. She walked towards her car, followed by the others.

"Come on, girls. We have to go or else we will be late." Tomoyo said. Naoko smiled.

"No, we won't. Relax, Tomo-chan. I already called the manager." Naoko said. Tomoyo sighed in relief.

"You're a lifesaver, Nao-chan." Tomoyo said. Naoko winked. Meilin giggled.

"Actually, we have to go now. We have to change our clothes first." Meilin said. With that said, all of them rushed to their own cars. Tomoyo sighed in worry.

"Nina-san, you can now open the gate, thank you very much." Tomoyo said, kindly. The maid nodded and did her work. They all rushed out.

**Boys:**

"Hmm, I wonder where the girls went." Nakuru said. Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other.

"They're probably at their room." Eriol said. Nakuru sighed.

"The thing is their handbags are not there." Nakuru said. Spinel looked at her.

"Maybe they went outside. Of course, they can't leave their personal belongings." Spinel said. Yamazaki tilted his head. Nakuru pouted.

"If that's it, how can they leave me here while they goes out somewhere with their precious car, I also want a free ride, you know." Nakuru said, pouting. She's been childishly hitting her legs. Eriol and Syaoran's eyes went wide.

"They go out with their precious car?" The two asked. Nakuru nodded.

"Yeah, I saw them." Nakuru said. Yamazaki gasped.

"But they won't just leave; they probably had a free ride." Yamazaki said. Eriol looked at him.

"Yeah but To-chan and others won't just leave us without saying nothing." Eriol said. Syaoran think for a while.

"Maybe they're hiding something from us." Syaoran said, lying on the sofa. They all looked at him. Syaoran noticed.

"Hey, I'm just kidding, I'm not serious of what I said." Syaoran said. All of a sudden, Nakuru shrieked.

"AH! They probably went to see the Celestial Band." Nakuru said.

"Eh?" The three boys said.

"They're having a live performance there." Nakuru said. The three boy's eyes went from normal to dots.

"Are you kidding us?" Syaoran asked. Nakuru shook her head.

"Nope, actually they're famous because they're an all-girl band." Nakuru said. With it said, the three boys stood up. Eriol called Tomoyo's cell phone.

**Girls:**

Tomoyo saw her cell phone ringing. They're currently at the concert arena right now.

"Oops, it's Eri-kun. He's calling." Tomoyo said. The girls looked at her.

"Just leave it ringing. If you answered it then he heard the people's voices, we'll be good as dead." Meilin said. Tomoyo sighed.

"I hate it when we have to do this." Tomoyo said. She took Meilin's advice. Sakura smiled.

"Come on, To-chan." Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded, smiling.

**Boys:**

"No good, she's not picking it up." Eriol said. Nakuru smiled.

"Of course she won't. She's in a concert; it's probably so loud right now." Nakuru said. Syaoran raised his eyebrows.

"Why don't we just go there to see it our self?" Syaoran said. Yamazaki smiled.

"He's right. Come on, Eriol-kun." Yamazaki said. Eriol nodded. Syaoran and Yamazaki went to their cars.

"Good thing Tomoyo-chan sent this baby here or else we have to commute." Syaoran said. Eriol chuckled.

"Come on. Oh, wait, Nakuru and Spinel, you stay here." Eriol said as he went inside his car. Nakuru pouted. She's about to complain but they already departed.

**Girls; Behind the Curtain:**

"To-chan, here's your little baby." Sakura said, grinning. Tomoyo smiled.

"Thanks, Kura-chan. Rika-chin, your piano is right here." Tomoyo said, pointing. Rika smiled as she sat.

"Thanks, To-chan. Here's the drum set, Naoko-chan." Rika said, pointing at her left. Naoko smiled.

"Thanks, Rika-chin. I wonder what instrument Chiharu is going to use." Naoko said, grinning. Meilin winked. Tomoyo winked back.

"Of course, it's the same as yours Nao-chan." Meilin said. Naoko looked satisfied. Sakura giggled.

"Oh, yeah, well, I wonder who the next one to switch their babies with is." Naoko said. Chiharu smiled.

"Of course, it's Rika-chin because it's an s." Chiharu said, walking towards the other drum set. Tomoyo giggled.

"I can't wait to see what role she's going to do." Tomoyo said. They grinned. Rika pouted.

"It's not fair. To-chan has a d." Rika said. Tomoyo stuck her tongue out.

"Well, I'm so lucky, that's why." Tomoyo joked. They all laughed.

"But its sure is noisy out there." Meilin said. Sakura smiled.

"It can't be helped. We're that famous." Sakura said. Tomoyo patted her head.

"Don't get too confident, Kura-chan." Tomoyo reminded. Sakura lightly glared at her.

"I'm not. Don't you see that I'm too nervous?" Sakura asked. They laughed. Then, the curtains went up.

"Give it up for the Celestial Band." The host-like said. Then, Naoko rolled, followed by Tomoyo, Rika, Meilin and Chiharu. Sakura tapped her foot three times a she gripped the microphone with her left hand and the stand with her right hand.

"This song is for Takahiro Ann."

_**I am a dreamer, hisomu pawaa**_

Watasi no sekai  
yume to koi to fuan de dekiteru  
demo souzou mo sinai mono, kakureteru hazu

Sora ni mukau kiki no youni anata wo  
massugu mitumeteru

Mituketai naa, kanaetai naa  
shinjiru sore dakede  
koerarenai mono ha nai  
utau youni kiseki no youni  
[omoi] ga subete wo kaete yuku yo  
kitto, kitto, otoroku kurai

_**I am a dreamer, hisomu pawaa**_

_**Mada minu sekai  
soko de nani ga matte itemo  
mosi mo risou to chigatte mo, osore ha sinai  
tori-tachi ha kaze ni nori tabi wo site yuku  
kyou kara asita eto**_

Tutaetai naa, sakebitai naa  
kono yo ni hitotu dake no sonzai de aru watasi  
inoru youni hosi no youni  
chiisana hikari dakedo ituka ha  
motto, motto, tuyoku naritai

_**Genkai no nai kanousei ga koko ni aru, kono te ni  
it's gonna be your world**_

_**Mituketai naa, kanaetai naa  
shinjiru sore dakede  
koerarenai mono ha nai**_

Utau youni kiseki no youni  
[omoi] ga subete wo kaete yuku yo  
kitto, kitto, otoroku kurai

Sakura smiled. She removed the microphone from its stand.

_**Aitaina Aenaina Setsunaina Kono Kimochi  
Ienaino Iitaino Chansu Nogashite Bakari **_

She went down from the stage. She touched a little girl's hand.

_**Datte Datte Tsubasa Hiroge Futari De  
Sora O Marason Yume O Unison Shitai **_

She, then, kissed the little girl's cheek and took a picture with her. The crowd got livelier.

_**Hora Catch You Catch You  
Catch Me Catch Me  
Matte**_

She posed.

_**Kocchi O Muite Suki Da To Itte  
Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You  
Kitto**_

She shook hands with a boy. The boy blushed. Tomoyo shook her head in disbelief.

_**Watashi No Omoi Anata No Haato Ni  
Tonde Tonde Tonde Ike  
Mayowanai**_

She winked and the crowd got fired up more. Rika smiled as she played the piano.

_**Tamani Ne Nakunachau Karada No Batterii  
Anata No Egao De Itsumo Juudenman Tan  
Pawa Bakuhatsu Shichae**_

She gave an elderly a jacket.

_**Onegai Onegai Mazu Wa Otomodatchi Kara  
Waratte Mitsumete Tanoshii Mainichi Ni Shitai**_

She smiles while a group of boys takes a picture. Sakura is throwing some gifts given by the band.

_**Hora Catch You Catch You  
Catch Me Catch Me  
Zettai  
Unmei Datte Oniai Datte**_

She now kissed a girl in her cheeks who liked her very much.

_**Sou Nice To Meet You Good To See You  
Kitto  
Darenimo Makenaie Anata O Sekai De  
Ichiban Ichiban Ichiban Ichiban  
Ko I Shi Te Ru **_

She winked as she gives the crowd a flying kiss.

_**Hora Catch You Catch You  
Catch Me Catch Me  
Matte  
Kocchi O Muite Suki Da To Itte  
Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You  
Kitto  
Watashi No Omoi Anata No Haato Ni  
Tonde Tonde Tonde Ike  
Mayowanai **_

The crowd started to chant the band's name.

("_CELESTIAL! CELESTIAL! CELESTIAL!_")

_**Hora Catch You Catch You  
Catch Me Catch Me  
Zettai**_

Tomoyo went down from the stage, too. She took a picture with a boy.

_**Unmei Datte Oniai Datte**_

She gave a kiss to the group of girls.

_**Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You  
Kitto**_

She winked as she throws a pack of chocolate.

_**Darenimo Makenai Anata O Sekai De  
Ichiban Ichiban Ichiban Ichiban  
Ko I Shi Te Ru**_

They both winked as many people in the crowd took pictures of them. As the song ended, they went to the stage, together.

_**Machi ni dekakeyou hitori de ita tte kurai dake desho**__**  
RU-PU shite ochikonde**__**  
naosara ah nayanjatte  
soto ni tobidasou shinpai IRANAI oomukashi kara**__**  
chikyuu datte mawatte'ru**__**  
kitto TSUKI datte mawaru yo**_

_**Brand-New Love Song HARE HARERUYA!  
minna HAJIkete aishiaou  
tanchou na nichijou tsuujou na kanjou  
mamoranakucha DAME na koto  
itsumo aru**_

_**machi wo miwatasou denwa ya PASOKON mo mirai no tobira**__**  
kakurete'ru sagasou yo**__**  
kono yo wa takarajima sa**__**  
issho ni habatakou tanoshii koto shiyou oomukashi kara**__**  
yo wa akeru hi wa noboru**__**  
zettai taiyou wa terasu no**_

_**Groovy Love Song HARE HARERUYA!  
YA na koto wasure aishiaou  
doujou na genjou ganjou na yuujou  
ugokanakucha DAME na toki  
itsumo aru**_

_**Dancing in the street  
Grooving to the light through the night**_

_**Brand-New Love Song HARE HARERUYA!  
minna HAJIkete aishiaou  
Groovy Love Song HARE HARERUYA!  
YA na koto wasure aishiaou  
Brand-New Love Song HARE HARERUYA!  
ashita no tame ni odorou  
Groovy Love Song HARE HARERUYA!  
ugokanakucha DAME na toki  
itsumo aru**_

_**yasashiku narimashou  
sunao ni narimashou...  
yasashiku narimashou  
sunao ni narimashou...  
yasashiku narimashou**_

Sakura bowed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming." Tomoyo said. Sakura giggled.

"As a thank-you gift, we will allow requests coming from all of you." Sakura said, winking. The crowd roared. Meilin laughed.

"But except some naughty things." Meilin said. The crowd laughed. Naoko grinned.

"The song requests will be given to you according to when you want but not today since the concert is already finished." Naoko said. Rika smiled.

"The drawing/doodle request will be given tomorrow. The member itself will deliver it to your house." Rika said. The crowd roared, again.

"We will give video greetings, too." Tomoyo said. The members smiled.

"The signatures will be given tomorrow, too, same procedure." Chiharu said. Meilin grinned.

"If you wish to take a picture with us, we will grant it today. Someone will call you for us." Meiling said. Sakura smiled.

"And, if you wish to have a breakfast/ lunch/ dinner with us, just email us but only one person/ group per meal time." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled happily. The crowd became excited.

"Oh, anyways, for us to know your requests, just send it to 632." Rika reminded. Tomoyo winked.

"Here's the most exciting but for girls only. If you girls want to have a day with us, just email our manager or text her. Thank you." Tomoyo said. They all bowed.

"Oh, one more thing, you will soon meet our three handsome friends so be prepared to get your heart captured by them. Thank you." Meilin said, winking. With that, they went to the dressing room.

"Don't you think we're too friendly?" Naoko asked. They looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Rika asked. Naoko smiled.

"No, it's nothing, I'm just happy for them." Naoko said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Me, too, we have to prove that even if we're a famous band, we're still touchable and untouchables." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

"But what a complicated beings we are. Touchable because they can be friends with us but untouchables because they can't harm us or something." Meilin said. Sakura laughed.

"That's the way we are." Sakura said. Rika agreed.

"And we all agreed for them to even meet us." Rika said.

"Yeah, with that, they'll be happy." Chiharu said. Tomoyo smiled angelically.

"We can even have friends, you know." Tomoyo said. Sakura giggled.

"Right and we might find someone suitable for Mei-mei, Rika-chin, and Nao-chan while we're on it." Sakura said. Chiharu laughed.

"That's right, you know, _someone suitable_." Chiharu said, smiling. Rika pouted.

"Mou, stop teasing us, it's embarrassing." Rika said. Then, they all laughed. Someone knocked. They smiled.

"Please come in." They all said. It reveals four girls. Tomoyo smiled at them.

"Who do you all want to take picture with?" Tomoyo asked.

"Um... you and then um... the other one is with your vocalist." The one in pigtails said. Tomoyo smiled. She turned her around and then touches her shoulders.

"Relax first." Tomoyo said. The girl nodded happily.

"First things first, what is your name?" Sakura asked. The girl in pigtails blushed.

"Umm... Ashley." Ashley said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Now, Ashley, say cheese." Tomoyo said. The picture was taken. Sakura smiled at Tomoyo. Tomoyo sat at the sofa with their other members.

"So, what kind of hair style you want me to have?" Sakura nicely asked. Ashley smiled.

"Pigtails, I want us to have the same hair style." Ashley said. Sakura nodded. Tomoyo stood up as she takes care of having Sakura's have pigtailed.

"Are you two best friends?" The other three girls asked. They both nodded. They smiled.

"Umm... can we now take a picture with the other four?" The girls asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Sure, that will help us. Thank you." Tomoyo said. They went to Meilin and others. Then, Tomoyo finished doing Sakura's hair.

"There, it's finished. I'll be in the car for a minute." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.

"Come, Ashley-chan, let's take a picture now." Sakura said. After the four was gone, Tomoyo came back. Sakura blinked.

"Oh, that was fast." Sakura said. Tomoyo sighed.

"I was bombarded with pictures outside." Tomoyo said. Meilin raised her eyebrows.

"Our manager is not doing well, is she?" Meilin asked. Rika laughed awkwardly.

"Maybe it's because of how many the people is?" Rika asked. Naoko agreed.

"Why don't we help her?" Naoko asked. Chiharu made a tsk sound.

"That will only create more trouble for us." Chiharu said. Rika nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're pushing their way in." Rika said. Meilin sighed in annoyance.

"They want us, right? We should give another performance, don't you think?" Meilin asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"No, that will be bad for us. We should just distract them. Geez, why are they acting like we're an artist?" Tomoyo asked herself. Sakura sighed.

"That's because we're pretty, right? Why do they always care for appearance?" Sakura asked, a little angry.

"Kura-chan, calm yourself. It can't be helped; all of strangers are like this." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, I know. So, what should we do?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled mischievously.

"Eri-kun and the two boys are here. Let them take all the trouble." Tomoyo said. The girls' eyes went wide.

"T-to-chan, aren't you a little too cruel?" Rika asked. Naoko nodded. Tomoyo smiled.

"They're the ones who went here." Tomoyo said. Chiharu nodded.

"But, we're the one who's hiding something." Sakura nodded. Rika and Naoko nodded. Meilin made a tsk-tsk sound.

"You're too naive, Kura-chan. Well, I'm sure they're already in trouble themselves." Meilin said. Tomoyo smiled.

"You bet. They're so handsome so it can't be help, can it?" Tomoyo said. Rika, Naoko and Sakura frowned.

"What a dangerous and scary girlfriend." The three commented. Tomoyo sighed.

"You still haven't realized what I meant?" Tomoyo asked. The three shook their heads.

"Well, figure it out yourself." Tomoyo said, smiling. Meiling and Chiharu nodded.

"You three is pretty smart so you can figure it in no time." Meilin said. Chiharu winked.

"Actually, being a scary and dangerous girlfriend will help you realize what we mean." Chiharu said. The three sighed.

"So unfair!" They said.

**To be continued...**


	8. Trouble

**Oops, I forgot, Tomoyo didn't sing the time she went down from the stage. It was Sakura all along… =) Enjoy!**

**Shimaxkutau – Thank you. Are they _that_ sweet? Oh, here's the next chapter. God bless you, too.**

**James Birdsong – Oh, thank you. =)**

**Preview:**

"You still haven't realized what I meant?" Tomoyo asked. The three shook their heads.

"Well, figure it out yourself." Tomoyo said, smiling. Meilin and Chiharu nodded.

"You three are pretty smart so you can figure it in no time." Meilin said. Chiharu winked.

"Actually, being a scary and dangerous girlfriend will help you realize what we mean." Chiharu said. The three sighed.

"So unfair!" They said.

**Chapter 8; Trouble:**

"To-chan, are we not going to go out there?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled and shook her head.

"We can't, Kura-chan, please understand." Tomoyo said, pleading. Sakura nodded.

"Fine, but, you're not this cruel, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said, sad. Meilin sighed.

"Sakura, stop acting like a child, just listen to To-chan." Meilin said. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just that, the boys might be in trouble because of us." Sakura said. Chiharu smiled.

"Oh, they're not. I'm sure they can get hold of their selves." Chiharu said. She nodded. Tomoyo smirked.

"Here they come." Tomoyo said. The girls smiled.

"Finally, gosh, I hope they're not in trouble or something." Naoko said. Rika and Sakura nodded. Then, the door burst open and is immediately shut by Syaoran. They blinked.

"Oh, where are Eri and Yama?" Meilin asked. Syaoran winked.

"They're entertaining them." Syaoran said. Sakura's eyes went wide in disbelief. Tomoyo smiled.

"I thought so. Thank you for holding them back." Tomoyo said, hugging him. Syaoran smiled.

"It's nothing. By the way, you're in trouble. Your boyfriend is unexpectedly quite mad because of what you did." Syaoran warned. Tomoyo sighed.

"How can I explain this to him? And why is he mad?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran shrugged.

"I don't know. He's still cool when we are on our way here but after your concert, he suddenly got a little too cold." Syaoran said. Tomoyo blinked.

"Oh, I see…" Tomoyo said. Then, the door burst open again and is immediately shut by Eriol himself. Tomoyo started to feel nervous. Sakura panicked.

"Um, hi Eri-kun…" Sakura said. Eriol smiled way _too_ much. Now they now that he's really mad.

"Come with me, Tomoyo." Eriol said, smiling. Tomoyo hesitated but nodded. Eriol walked towards their room as Tomoyo followed. He stopped.

"Um, Eriol, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to go out without saying anything but…" Tomoyo said. Eriol turned around to see her face to face.

"It's not about that." Eriol said.

"…It's really a secret and… what did you say?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol took her hand.

"It's okay even if you didn't say anything. I'm angry because you didn't even think of your own safety." Eriol said. Tomoyo blinked.

"Huh? But there are so many guards here. I can't be kidnapped here, you know." Tomoyo said. Eriol's eyes went cold. That startled Tomoyo.

"I'm against to the idea that you have to have a breakfast/ lunch/ dinner with some stranger." Eriol said, dropping her hand. Tomoyo is scared of him now. She looked at her feet.

"What if someone take advantage of you?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo started to feel nervous again.

"Please stop it." Tomoyo said. Eriol blinked.

"What did you say?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo gulped.

"Stop looking at me with those eyes." Tomoyo said. Eriol's eyes went wide.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scold you or something." Eriol said. Tomoyo looked at his eyes.

"It's not that. It's the eyes you had a while ago. I don't want to see you with those. I'm scared of you. Please don't be so cold. I love your eyes, the soft one." Tomoyo said, sobbing. Eriol can't believe his ears. Tomoyo is afraid of him? He can't bear that thought.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I really am. I'm just afraid that you might get into some trouble if you decided to have a meal with someone." Eriol said, looking down. Suddenly, Tomoyo hugged him.

"Stupid, we don't allow date-like. It's always a group, our group. Stop worrying." Tomoyo said, lifting his face. Eriol avoided her eyes. Tomoyo sighed.

"Look at me." Tomoyo commanded. Eriol looked at her.

"You're scared of me; you don't have to push your self." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled.

"I'm not scared of you. What I'm scared of is the eyes you had a while ago." Tomoyo said. Eriol saddened.

"I'm sorry… I won't do that again. Please forgive me." Eriol said, looking deeply into her eyes. Tomoyo smiled gently.

"I thought you're angry at me?" Tomoyo asked, avoiding the topic. Eriol blinked.

"Well, when I looked at you, it kinda disappeared." Eriol said, truthfully. Tomoyo smiled happily. She pecked his lips.

"Love you…" Tomoyo said. Eriol blushed.

"What's this, all of a sudden?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo shook her head, smiling.

"It's nothing. I'm just happy to have you as my boyfriend." Tomoyo said. Eriol felt blushing.

"Stop it, it's embarrassing." Eriol said, tilting his head. Tomoyo blushed at his handsomeness.

"Stop looking so handsome, it's hard to endure not looking at you." Tomoyo said. Eriol grinned.

"Then look at me if you can't endure it." Eriol teased. Tomoyo backed away.

"No, I can't. If I did, I don't know what I'm going to do if my heart exploded." Tomoyo said. Eriol blinked.

"Why would your heart explode?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"It's nothing… Anyway, it feels really good in the heart if someone you like is mad, and then it disappears just because he looked at you." Tomoyo said. Eriol blinked.

"Hmm… I see." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded.

"By the way, I'm really sorry for not telling anything." Tomoyo said. Eriol chuckled.

"It's okay. It's a secret between your best friends so I don't have any intention to step in." Eriol said. Suddenly, Tomoyo cried. Eriol quickly hugged.

"What? Why are you crying?" Eriol said. Tomoyo sobbed. She hugged him back.

"Why are you so kind? Why do you understand? I want to know why." Tomoyo said. Eriol hugged her tightly.

"Because I love you, there's no reason behind it. I believe in you, I have faith in you so I'm going to trust you with all my might." Eriol said. Tomoyo hugged back tightly.

"What am I going to do if I lose you?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled.

"You won't. I promise you that." Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed, crying.

"I am so lucky to have you." They said in unison. They both blushed. Sakura and the others clapped.

"Wow, what a romantic scene." Meilin commented. Tomoyo blushed. Sakura giggled.

"I want that, too." Sakura said, dreamily. Naoko blinked.

"What do you want?" Naoko asked. Rika smirked. Sakura goes _hanyan_.

"That kind of guy, I'll really love him." Sakura said. They all looked at Syaoran. Syaoran blushed.

"W-what are you looking at?" Syaoran asked. Chiharu smiled.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Chiharu asked. Syaoran looked away.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo smirked.

"It's about time you do something or else you'll lose her." Tomoyo reminded. Syaoran looked at her.

"I know but... I don't know if she'll accept me or something." Tomoyo said. Meilin hit him in the head.

"Of course she will. Just be yourself." Meilin said. Syaoran smiled.

"Yeah, right, as if that would happen. Anyway, I think its getting a little too noisy out there." Syaoran warned. They all kept their mouth shut to listen.

"_Where's the Celestial Band?"_

"_Tommy!"_

"_Saki!"_

"_Ri-ri!"_

"_Mei-mei!"_

"_Chi!"_

"_Naoki!_

"_Where are the other two handsome men?"_

"Oops, its smells like trouble." Meilin said. Chiharu nodded.

"Yeah, we should leave now." Chiharu said. Then, the door burst open _again_ and is immediately closed by Yamazaki.

"Guys, we should take our leave now!" Yamazaki warned. They nodded. Tomoyo reached for her cell phone in her pocket.

"Hello, manager, we're taking our leave now. We will ready for tomorrow's concert." Tomoyo said.

"_Okay, be careful, Tomoyo-chan and co."_

"Yes, thank you, Megumi-chan." Tomoyo responded, smiling.

_Clicked_

"We're taking our leave now, come on." Tomoyo said, going to a secret room. They followed her.

"But it's really dark in here." Yamazaki commented. Chiharu sweat dropped.

"Of course it is. It's a secret room where we can escape." Chiharu explained, pulling his ear. Sakura trembles as she kept on holding on Syaoran's shirt.

"Its okay, Kura-chan, we're already there." Syaoran said, blushing. Sakura looked at him, teary-eyed.

"O-okay…" Sakura said. Meilin keep on snickering.

"What a face Syaoran have." Meilin said. Eriol chuckled.

"It can't be helped. His beloved is clinging unto him." Eriol said, smiling mischievously. Tomoyo giggled.

"Here we are guys." Rika said. They nodded. With that said, they immediately hopped on their own cars.

"Need to go back to the resort!" Meilin yelled, speeding up. As you can see, there are currently nine cars speeding to their maximum speed. Their cars consist of different colors so they stand out very much.

**Resort:**

"Wooh, I'm so tired." Yamazaki said. Meilin inhaled and exhaled.

"Same here…" Meilin seconded. Tomoyo smiled.

"Well, we should take a bath first." Tomoyo said. They smiled and nodded.

**After 15 minutes:**

"Who'd thought that you'll be in a band?" Syaoran said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Well, we're kind of good in hiding it until now." Tomoyo said. The three boys smiled awkwardly.

"Well, we're kind of good in seeking it." Eriol said, smiling. The two smiled at each other. Everyone sweat dropped.

"O-kay, we should talk about this, you know." Rika said. Naoko nodded.

"She's right. This'll clear the misunderstanding we have right now." Naoko said. Sakura cheered.

"Yeah but no fighting or shouting please…" Sakura said. They nodded.

"Okay, let's start. Why are you giving such requests?" Eriol asked. Meilin sighed.

"We always announce things like that and they gladly send us some requests." Meilin explained. Eriol looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked back at him. She smiled. He chuckled.

"Okay, that's enough. I won't ask things like that anymore." Eriol said, grinning. They blinked at his sudden change of attitude.

"What's with you?" Chiharu asked. Eriol smiled.

"I don't want to trouble To-chan, anymore." Eriol said. The girls go _hanyan_.

"What a sweet boyfriend!" Sakura said. Tomoyo shyly nodded. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Okay, my turn. How did you get into a band?" Syaoran asked. Naoko smiled.

"Well, the manager is someone we know a very long time. She recommended us to Broadway and we got accepted." Naoko explained.

"Broadway…? Then, you mean, you're very famous around the earth?" Yamazaki asked. Tomoyo giggled.

"You're exaggerating. We're not very famous, we're just simply well known." Tomoyo added. Syaoran raised his eyebrows.

"You call having a thousand letters each day is simply well known?" Syaoran asked. Sakura tilted her head.

"How did you know that?" Sakura asked. Syaoran messed with his hair.

"Well, I was wondering why Mei had so many letters the day I saw the delivery man so I kind of peeked into her room and saw a million of letters." Syaoran admitted. Meilin glared at him.

"Who told you to peek in my room?" Meilin asked. Syaoran sighed.

"Well, it can't be helped, you know." Syaoran said, glaring back. Eriol sighed.

"Please stop, both of you." Eriol said. The two 'humped' then looked away. They awkwardly laughed.

"Um… Guys, we have to pack our clothes back because we're going back to Tomoeda." Tomoyo reminded. Eriol and the others nodded.

"Oh, one last question. Why aren't you singing, To-chan?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Well, Kura-chan is the lead vocalist and I enjoy playing guitar." Tomoyo said. Eriol slowly nodded.

"I see… Well, I'm hoping to see you sing again." Eriol said. With that said, he went to her room. Tomoyo stared at his back. She sighed.

"I'm hoping for it also…" Tomoyo whispered to herself. She went to their room. After she packs her things, she's about to go outside but she stopped. She went to the boy's room instead.

"Um… Eriol, can I speak with you?" Tomoyo said against the door. The door opened. She backed away. It revealed Eriol.

"To-chan?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"I want you to stop calling me that nickname." Tomoyo said. Eriol looked at her.

"I know it's rude to say this but I'm hoping for you to call me, um…Tomoyo." Tomoyo said. Eriol blinked. He chuckled.

"Sure, I'll call you that." Eriol said, smiling. Tomoyo looked hesitant.

"One more thing, can I call you Eriol? Can I be the only one to call you that?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong? No one will steal me away from you, you know. Well, of course you can." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded.

"Why do you seem so sad?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo shook her head. Eriol smiled and made her sit in his lap. Tomoyo gasped and blushed.

"W-what are you doing? Stop it!" Tomoyo said. Eriol put their foreheads together.

"Yeah, you have cold, as I thought." Eriol said. Suddenly, Tomoyo collapsed in Eriol's arm. Eriol picked her up and placed her into his bed.

"This is why you shouldn't push yourself." Eriol said. He kissed her forehead.

**To be continued…**


	9. Painful Revelations

**I'm sorry for the late update. School is such a hassle; I'm very busy about it. I'll try to update sooner next time.**

**James Birdsong – I'm glad that reading this is a good start to 2012 for you. =)**

**Preview:**

"Yeah, you have cold, as I thought." Eriol said. Suddenly, Tomoyo collapsed in Eriol's arm. Eriol picked her up and placed her into his bed.

"This is why you shouldn't push yourself." Eriol said. He kissed her forehead.

**Chapter 9;**

Eriol sighed as he looked at Tomoyo who's currently sleeping in his bed.

"Why are you pushing yourself?" Eriol whispered, caressing her cheek. He sighed again. After that, Sakura knocked a few times then came in. Eriol smiled.

"How is she?" Sakura asked. Eriol looked at Tomoyo.

"She's just exhausted nothing to worry about." Eriol said. He said that but he's the one that worries the most for her. Sakura smiled gladly.

"Oh! Thank God!" Sakura said. Eriol chuckled lightly.

"Aside from that, where's the others?" Eriol asked. Sakura smiled.

"I'm so glad that To-chan has those kinds of friends. Syaoran and others are currently sitting on the dining room and they're worrying for To-chan." Sakura said. Eriol smiled.

"I'm glad, too. Well, of course, they're the kind of friends that will stay with us in both good and bad times." Eriol said. They laughed. Suddenly, Tomoyo groaned. The two was taken in alarm.

"Tomoyo/ To-chan!" They both said. Sakura looked at him, he's hugging Tomoyo.

"Eh? Tomoyo…?" Sakura asked. She was wondering why he called her that. Eriol looked at her.

"What's wrong, kura-chan?" Eriol asked. Sakura shook her head.

"It's nothing." Sakura answered, smiling. Sakura grinned suddenly.

"Ne, you guys, you're finally in first name basis?" Sakura asked. They both blushed. Sakura squealed.

"Oh! My gosh. I'm so happy, finally!" Sakura said. They blinked.

"Finally… what do you mean by that?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura giggled.

"Well, I noticed that you two call each other by nickname so I was waiting when you'll finally use first name basis!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other, and then blushed.

"Anyway, To-chan, what happened? Why did you collapse?" Sakura asked, worried. Tomoyo hugged her.

"I'm just tired of what we did, that's all. There's nothing to be worried about." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.

"Okay, just please, don't push yourself anymore." Sakura said. Tomoyo was taken aback.

"O-okay… I'll do that." Tomoyo said, smiling. Sakura nodded and smiled. She hugged her. Tomoyo hugged back.

"What do you mean by "don't pushy my self anymore"?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura stared at her.

"I always see you working your best. You don't have to do that; you have to appreciate yourself. I know that your papa will be angry but you have to do it for your own sake." Sakura said. Eriol stared at those two, confused.

"Sakura-chan, what do you mean Tomoyo's papa?" Eriol asked. Sakura looked at him, then at Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan should be the one that has to tell you that." Sakura said, smiling. Eriol nodded.

"Then, I'll just go out so that you two can talk." Sakura said, winking. They laughed. Sakura went out of the room. Eriol smiled at Tomoyo. She blushed.

"Umm… Papa wants me to get everything he wants me to get." Tomoyo said. Eriol's eyes widened then it saddened.

"Including?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked at the window.

"Including being the top 1, an excellent singer, one who can play all instruments, fashion designer; everything that I can do… He wants me to do all of it. I'm always obedient to him so I followed his wants." Tomoyo explained. It pained Eriol to hear that. He hugged her. Her eyes went wide.

"You don't have to do that. You should do what you want, not what your papa wants." Eriol said. Tomoyo hugged him back and hid her face.

"Even all that, he can't appreciate what I do… He always says that it's not enough, that I should be the best out there." Tomoyo said, crying. Eriol kissed her head.

"Just let it out." Eriol said, holding her. Tomoyo sniffed.

"He said that I should be like what my cousins are… It's really painful; comparing me to them. I just want to cry all night but I know it won't change anything so I just kept smiling." Tomoyo said, sniffing. Eriol is getting teary-eyed now. Tomoyo hugged him tighter.

"He even said that I'm arrogant because I brought my volleyball at school, I shouldn't be like that, he says… Why? (sniffs) He doesn't know anything, yet, he says those things. I have a heart, so why can't he see it? Why is he like that? It's really painful. I thought I wanted to die!" Tomoyo said, crying, Eriol is also crying now. He never thought that _his _Tomoyo had something like this in her life.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo… If I just known it, I would have stood by your side, but I was fooled by that smile of yours, I'm sorry." Eriol said, crying. Tomoyo nodded, crying.

"Why? Why can't he appreciate me? I did what he wants, yet, that all became nothing because he was most proud of his niece and nephews." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled sadly.

"I kept smiling my fake smile and thought that there would be a day when I can smile truthfully. Well, what should I do? I even forgot by real smile… I forgot how it feels… I forgot everything…" Tomoyo said. Eriol closed his eyes.

"You're smiling your real smile whenever you're with us. Remember that, Tomoyo." Eriol said.

"I hope so… Well, to be honest, I'm happy just whenever I'm with you and our friends… I'm never happy whenever I'm at my house." Tomoyo said. Eriol saddened again and again.

"Why is your life like this? Why did you have to suffer? Can I have your hardship? I can't bear seeing you said and crying, it's making my heart cry." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Thank you, Eriol… I'm happy that I have you but you can't have my hardship, I won't give them to you because seeing you crying is making my heart cry, too." Tomoyo said. Eriol laughed.

"Then, we should just share it between us." Eriol said, winking. Tomoyo hugged him.

"I really love you, you know. I'm really grateful that you became my boyfriend. I don't know what I'll do in case I lose you, so don't ever give me up, `kay?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol laughed.

"Of course, and you should do the same…" Eriol said, winking. Tomoyo laughed.

"Okay, that's a promise. If you break it, I won't forgive you… You know that I hate liars, right?" Tomoyo asked, tilting her head. Eriol blushed.

"Stop doing that, you're so cute." Eriol said, looking away. Tomoyo gasped, blushing.

"I-it's not my fault, you know…" Tomoyo said, looking away, too. Eriol chuckled. He suddenly grabbed her head and kissed her fully in the lips. Tomoyo's eyes went wide when Eriol caught her hands and placed it in his neck. Tomoyo smiled in the kiss and kissed him back.

**To be continued…**


	10. Mutual feelings

**Thank you for reviewing. Sorry, for the late update. Anyway, I'm accepting requests, so just review it and I may consider it.**

**ChannelForsk – Oh... I would want someone like Eriol, too! =)**

**Preview:**

"Stop doing that, you're so cute." Eriol said, looking away. Tomoyo gasped, blushing.

"I-it's not my fault, you know…" Tomoyo said, looking away, too. Eriol chuckled. He suddenly grabbed her head and kissed her fully in the lips. Tomoyo's eyes went wide when Eriol caught her hands and placed it in his neck. Tomoyo smiled in the kiss and kissed him back.

**Chapter 10:**

They both smiled at each other and blushed. Tomoyo hugged Eriol tightly.

"I… I'm really you listened to my story, so… Thank you!" Tomoyo said, smiling. Eriol hugged her back.

"Of course I'll listen, you're my precious girlfriend." Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed. She nodded. Sakura smiled, she's outside, listening to them.

"I hope I get someone who loves me very much." Sakura whispered to herself. Syaoran saw her leaning at the door.

"What are you doing there?" Syaoran asked. Sakura smiled, blushing.

"Umm… Inside is To-chan and Eri-kun." Sakura said. Syaoran is about to reach the door knob but Sakura stopped him. His eyes widened.

"No! Don't open it… As of now, they're having their private time so…" Sakura said. Syaoran smiled.

"Okay, I won't interfere but… do me a favor." Syaoran asked, blushing. Sakura blushed, too.

"Eh? What kind of favor?" Sakura asked, shyly. Syaoran slowly leaned to speak in her ears.

"Come with me." Syaoran said, smiling. Sakura blushed deeper but nodded. Syaoran smiled.

_I should do this with confidence._ Syaoran thought. He holds her hand as they walk upstairs. They both blushed. They walked quietly until they reached a room that says "Confessions magical world". They smiled as they walked inside. What they saw is a night full of stars.

"So pretty… but, what are we doing here?" Sakura asked. She didn't see anyone.

"Hoe?" Sakura said, scared.

"S-syaoran-kun, w-where are you?" Sakura asked. She's getting scared. After that, she saw a light. She goes there while running. When she arrived, she saw a rose lying at the ground. She picked it up as she follows the petal. With that said, light blinded her eyes.

"W-what is this?" Sakura asked herself. She wandered a bit but stopped when she saw the second rose lying on the table.

"I wonder what this is." Sakura said. She looked around her to see if anyone is there.

"Syaoran-kun, where are you? Please answer if you're here." Sakura yelled at no one. She sighed.

"What is happening?" Sakura asked. She walked and walked until she arrives at a mysterious garden where Tomoyo and others are currently smiling at her. Sakura smiled happily.

"Tomo, where did you go?" She asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"What are you saying? We're here because we have to eat breakfast." Tomoyo said. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Oh, so that what is was. I'm so scared a while ago because Syaoran-kun left me." Sakura said. Chiharu blinked.

"Eh? He left you?" Chiharu asked. Sakura blinked. Tomoyo stared at her.

"If he left you awhile ago, then where is he?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura blinked and blinked.

"What do you mean? He's not here?" Sakura asked. Sakura was in confusion. Meilin raised one of her eyebrows.

"Well, we all thought he's with you." Meilin said. Sakura is getting worried.

"I thought he's here." Sakura said, worried. Rika smiled.

"Don't worry… Maybe he's with the boys?" Rika asked. Sakura smiled.

"Oh! Yeah, maybe he's with them." Sakura said, relieved. Tomoyo looked at her in worry.

"Why don't we go look for him?" Tomoyo asked. They looked at her. Naoko smiled.

"Yeah, in that way, Saku won't need to be worried anymore." Naoko said. They smiled then nodded.

"Saku, you go at the hall. Rika, Meilin and Chiharu will go at the lobby. Naoko and I will go at their room." Tomoyo ordered. They nodded as they scattered.

**Hall:**

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelled. She sighed.

"Where are you?" Sakura whispered. All of a sudden, someone tapped in her shoulder. That scared her and caused the two roses to fall in the floor. Smiling, she looked behind her. She saw the maid, because of that, she frowns. She thought its Syaoran.

"Sakura-sama, someone left it at the door and it's for you." The maid said. Sakura blinked and smiled at the maid.

"Oh, thank you." Sakura responded. She looked at the bouquet in her hands.

"Is this a flower day? This is my third flower for this day." Sakura said. Carrying it, she walks towards the hall. She's about to open the door but she forgot her roses when she's going here.

"Oh, I forgot it." Sakura squealed. She ran back to where she was. As if predicted to happen, the roses now have a letter besides it.

"_Dear Sakura,_

_I may be only a friend to you but today, I want you to know something. So, please, go to the place where you have to go and you might find me there. I'll be waiting, I hope for you to come. Also, you might find something interesting there. ;)"_

"Eh? No name? This is bad; I have to go to the hall." Sakura said. She ran towards the hall, again. This time, it's a success. She was able to enter the hall without anything to worry. As she comes inside, the sound of the instruments rings on her ears. She looked at the small stage that was build up not too long ago. She saw Eriol and others there.

"Eri-kun, what is happening here?" Sakura asked. Eriol smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I can't say anything or else I'm dead." Eriol said, smiling. With that said, he started playing the guitar. Yamazaki is doing the drums, Rika plays the piano, and Meilin and Chiharu plays the guitar, too. Tomoyo walks in front, she's the vocalist.

_**If I'm believing what I hear is true**_

_**Then there's a broad round town that's claiming you**_

_**And listen daddy I'm 2 cute 2 fight**_

_**You better get that girl told tonight**_

Sakura blinks. _Eh, she's singing but… I think it's not for me…_Sakura thought. Everyone outside Tomoyo's mansion came in. Tomoyo smiled. _Let the game begin!_ Tomoyo thought.

_**And I don't ever **_

_**I mean never**_

_**Ever, ever wanna deal with this again**_

_**U better tell her**_

_**Tell her, tell her, tell her**_

"What's going on?" Sakura whispered to herself. She looked around her and saw many people gathering.

_**I don't give a damn what's real**_

_**What's fake, what's truth what's lies**_

_**See darling, I**_

_**Don't feel, it's relevant 2 me**_

_**I don't wanna know her name where u met**_

_**If see some crazy chick just stalking u**_

_**I don't care**_

_**Its irrelevant 2 me**_

_**(Pissed off as I am)**_

"There's so many people that gathered. What should I do?" Sakura said. She calmed herself when she hears the next line of what Tomoyo is singing.

_**I was saucy the bar feelin like a star**_

_**When she got all in my face**_

_**Talkin bout what' ya do when ya do it to her**_

_**I damn near slapped her face**_

_**(OK)**_

_**She don't know me better ask someone**_

_**I don't play those silly chicken games**_

_**Oh no**_

"Tomo have a rival?" Sakura asked to herself. _Saku's so dense. I bet she don't get this._ Tomoyo thought.

_**If I'm believing what I hear is true**_

_**Then there's a broad round town that's claiming you**_

_**And listen daddy I'm 2 cute 2 fight**_

_**You better get that bitch told tonight**_

_**And I don't ever **_

_**I mean never**_

_**Ever, ever wanna deal with this again**_

_**U better tell her**_

_**Tell her, tell her, tell her**_

"What the hell is Syaoran doing?" Meilin whispered. Chiharu sweat dropped.

_**If in fact, you gave her ya thang**_

_**It doesn't matter babe**_

_**I know her touch don't feel like mine**_

_**(I know her touch don't feel like mine get it right)**_

"He's probably practicing." Chiharu said. Yamazaki sighed.

_**In in fact you gave her a little change**_

_**It doesn't matter cause I know whose name on the account**_

_**(I get mine no matter what the price)**_

_**This is how it all went down...**_

"Well, maybe he's too nervous. I was, after all, surprised that he had finally had the courage to do something so outrageous like this." Yamazaki said. Meilin smiled.

_**I was saucy the bar feelin like a star**_

_**When she got all in my face**_

_**Talkin bout what' ya do when ya do it to her**_

_**I damn near slapped her face**_

_**(Ok)**_

_**She don't know me she better ask someone**_

_**There's no way you better handle this thing**_

"Guys, where's Syaoran?" Eriol asked. Meilin shrugged.

"It's his turn now, right?" Meilin asked. Eriol nodded.

_**If I'm believing what I hear is true**_

_**Then there's a broad round town that's claiming you**_

_**And listen daddy I'm 2 cute 2 fight**_

_**You better get that bitch told tonight**_

_**And I don't ever **_

_**I mean never**_

_**Ever, ever wanna deal with this again**_

_**U better tell her**_

_**Tell her, tell her, tell her**_

"Well, I think, he's not coming." Eriol said. Rika's eyes widened.

"What, what do you mean?" Rika asked. Eriol sighed.

_**If I'm believing what I hear is true**_

_**Then there's a broad round town that's claiming you**_

_**And listen daddy I'm 2 cute 2 fight**_

_**You better get that bitch told tonight**_

_**And I don't ever **_

_**I mean never**_

_**Ever, ever wanna deal with this again**_

_**U better tell her**_

_**Tell her, tell her, tell her**_

"If he can, he should be already here." Eriol commented. Tomoyo looked at him. She mouthed,

"Where's Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol shrugged.

_**If I'm believing what I hear is true**_

_**Then there's a broad round town that's claiming you**_

_**And listen daddy I'm 2 cute 2 fight**_

_**You better get that bitch told tonight**_

_I'll sing until he comes… stupid! _Tomoyo thought.

_**And I don't ever **_

_**I mean never**_

_**Ever, ever wanna deal with this again**_

_**U better tell her**_

_**Tell her, tell her, tell her**_

Someone tapped on Yamazaki's shoulder. Yamazaki turned around and it reveals Syaoran. He sighed in relief.

"You're finally here." Yamazaki said. Syaoran smiled.

_**And I don't ever **_

_**I mean never**_

_**Ever, ever wanna deal with this again**_

_**U better tell her**_

_**Tell her, tell her, tell her**_

"Yeah, sorry…" Syaoran said. Yamazaki nodded. He walked towards Tomoyo as he tapped her. Tomoyo looked at him then smiled and nodded.

_**Ever, ever wanna deal with this again**_

_**U better tell her**_

_**Tell her, tell her, tell her…**_

Tomoyo stopped singing. She smiled at Sakura and everyone.

"Thank you for listening. Anyway, here comes the guy who loves a girl with all his heart." Tomoyo said.

With that said, she gave the mic to Syaoran. Meilin, Chiharu and Rika changed their instruments. Meilin plays the drum while Chiharu, Eriol and Tomoyo will play the guitar. Yamazaki and Rika went out of the hall. Syaoran smiled.

"This song is for someone I love. She's dense so I doubt she'll get it. Anyway, I'll sing this song for her, for her to feel how special she is to me." Syaoran said. He closed his eyes. Sakura blinked. _He loves someone?_ Sakura thought, sadly.

_**I've been a walking heartache**_

_**I've made a mess of me**_

_**The person that I've been lately**_

_**Ain't who I wanna be**_

"I want to meet that girl…" Sakura said to herself.

_**But you stay here right beside me**_

_**Watch as the storm goes through**_

_**And I need you**_

_Seems like he loves her very much… He needs her, huh? _Sakura thought. The next words that came out of Syaoran's voice made her feel special. _But why?_ She thought.

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs**_

_**God gave me you for the days of doubt**_

_**For when I think I've lost my way**_

_**There are no words here left to say, it's true**_

_**God gave me you**_

Sakura feels like it's for her because Syaoran is looking at her, because of that, she started to become teary-eyed.

_**There's more here than what were seeing**_

_**A divine conspiracy**_

_**That you, an angel lovely**_

_**Could somehow fall for me**_

_**You'll always be love's great martyr**_

_**Ill be the flattered fool**_

_**And I need you**_

Sakura smiled. She got the message he's been passing on. She smiled widely and happily.

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs**_

_**God gave me you for the days of doubt**_

_**For when I think I've lost my way**_

_**There are no words here left to say, it's true**_

_**God gave me you**_

"God gave me you, too." Sakura whispered, smiling. Syaoran noticed her intense gaze, so he blushed.

_**On my own I'm only**_

_**Half of what I could be**_

_**I can't do without you**_

_**We are stitched together**_

_**And what love has tethered**_

_**I pray we never undo**_

"I'll pray that, too." Sakura whispered, giggling a little. She blushed when she remembered the lines "_**We are stitched together**_".

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs**_

_**God gave me you for the days of doubt**_

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs**_

_**God gave me you for the days of doubt**_

_**For when I think I've lost my way**_

_**There are no words here left to say, it's true**_

_**God gave me you, gave me you**_

_**Gave me you**_

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other then smiled happily.

"Finally, those two will be together from now on." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded.

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs**_

_**God gave me you for the days of doubt**_

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs**_

_**God gave me you for the days of doubt**_

_**For when I think I've lost my way**_

_**There are no words here left to say, it's true**_

_**God gave me you, gave me you**_

_**Gave me you**_

"Yeah, I agree. They're made for each other, you want it that way, too, and so it's really making me happy that you're happy." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled and blushed.

"You know, God gave me you, too." Tomoyo said. With that, she leaned and kissed his cheeks. That made him blushed.

_**God gave me you, gave me you**_

_**Gave me you**_

Syaoran bowed. He smiled when he saw Sakura's smile. Sakura, after smiling, is now grinning and is crying a little.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'll proudly say to all of you the name of the girl of my dreams. Her name is **Sakura Kinomoto**. This girl is the purest of all; she's the best girl friend I've ever had." Syaoran said. Sakura is now crying because of the joy she's feeling.

"I really wanted to tell her how I feel but I'm afraid that she'll avoid me so I continued being by her side. I don't plan on confessing to her but I realized that she may like me, too. So, I took the courage and now, I finally confessed to her. I'm really happy now that I've already passed my feelings to her." Syaoran said. Sakura looked at him, smiling.

"I didn't expect something like this to happen but I'm really happy that you did." Sakura responded. Syaoran's eyes widened.

"I didn't think of the thought of you liking me so I only smiled towards you. It really made me sad when you we're with other girls but Tomo rest me assured. I'm really dense, I finally realized that. And, I'm so dense, to the point that I became jealous of my self. I thought it's some other girls but the lyrics "_**I'll be the flattered fool**_" made me realized it". Sakura confessed. Syaoran blinked, speechless.

"Well, when I think about it, I notice that you always turn red when I complimented you or something. I'm really happy, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said. She ran towards him and gave him a tight hug. Tomoyo smiled as Eriol holds her hands.

"Minna, I love him, too. Thank you for listening to his confession." Sakura shouted. Syaoran turned red. Sakura giggled.

"Syaoran, if you really are good in math, then, what comes after I love you 1?" Sakura asked. Syaoran grinned.

"I love you 2." Syaoran answered. The audience let out a loud "aww". Syaoran leaned in as Sakura meets him halfway. They blushed as they feel each other's breath. Sakura closed her eyes as Syaoran grabs the back of Sakura's head. Finally, the lips of these two in-loves finally reached the goal. The kiss is gentle and filled with love.

**To be continued…**

**Is the chapter good? Please review. =) Anyways, thanks for reading this story, I'm really happy.**

**What will happen next? To know that, please look after the next chapter. I'll update soon. ;)**


End file.
